Question: Simplify the following expression: $r = \dfrac{5p + 7}{10} \div \dfrac{9p}{2}$
Dividing by an expression is the same as multiplying by its inverse. $r = \dfrac{5p + 7}{10} \times \dfrac{2}{9p}$ When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $r = \dfrac{ (5p + 7) \times 2 } { 10 \times 9p}$ $r = \dfrac{10p + 14}{90p}$ Simplify: $r = \dfrac{5p + 7}{45p}$